


First Impressions

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, Fem Eves, Historical Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: After Licht meets the wealthy bachelor, Hyde, she was certain she could never be friends with him. Their paths continues to cross and she slowly comes to know him. Licht wonders if she judged him too quickly. (LawLicht, Pride and Prejudice AU, Fem Licht)
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni/Jeje | Doubt Doubt, Arisuin Misono/Sendagaya Tetsu, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Licht was immersed in playing her piano. She loved music and she wanted to become a pianist. She understood that it would be difficult for her to be a professional musician due to her gender. Women were taught music and art but there was an expectation that they would perform as a hobby rather than a career. Despite the limitations, Licht was determined to pursue her dreams.

She hoped to provide for her sisters with her passion as well. While her family were respected among high society, they were far from wealthy. Both of her parents were rather frivolous with money. She had four sisters whom she adored and she wanted to give them an easy life. The hardship the sisters faced brought them closer.

“Father, I must speak with you immediately!” Mikuni yelled as she stormed into the drawing room. Licht was confused by her sister’s tone of voice. She rarely heard her be genuinely angry as she was now. While Mikuni would often feign a dramatic personality around strangers, she was truly a composed and intelligent person. “What is this that I’ve found in the study?”

She slammed a piece of paper onto the table in front of their father. Licht was curious what could’ve made her sister so upset and she stopped playing to listen to their conversation. Mikuni stabbed her finger against the words on the paper and Licht thought the table would break beneath her anger.

“Your will states that our house and land will be inherited by the male heir of our family after your death. Must I remind you that you have five daughters and no sons, Father? If you die without a son, the house will be given to our cousin, Haruto, and he will surely evict us. You will be forcing us to be homeless or to rely on the charity of others.” Mikuni took a pen and pressed it into her father’s hand. “I will not leave this spot until you amend this will so the house will be split equally among the five of us.”

“Mikuni, you are being unreasonable. This is a fairly standard will. Women are not permitted to inherit property so I couldn’t include you in my will. You are very intelligent so you should be able to understand the law.” He said and his answer only made her frown deepen. “Your Uncle Toru is very kind. Perhaps he can take you girls in.”

“We grew up in this house and Mikuni should be the one to inherit it.” Licht argued in support of her sister. “She took over the estate’s finances and she’s the only reason we weren’t forced to sell off the house to settle your gambling debt. Mikuni can run the business better than Haruto. He has never stepped foot on our land and doesn’t know it as well as Mikuni.”

The Eves owned a modest animal farm and their main income came from training horses for nobles. When Mikuni was only seventeen, she had decided to help with the family’s business. She had gained the respect of the workers over the past ten years and they saw her as their manager over her father. Despite her efforts to save her family’s home from debtors, she would still lose it.

“You father and I have already discussed the issue, my sweet children.” Their mother said. “There is no need to worry about our financial security after you find husbands. In fact, a wealthy family will be moving into the estate next to ours. The Servamp family has several eligible bachelors and one will be taken with our beautiful Sakura. Perhaps, several will ask for her hand!”

“The town hall will be throwing a public ball to welcome them to the countryside. I shall introduce you to them.” Her father added.

“A ball? We must go into the village and buy me a new dress for the occasion. All the men will fawn over me.” Sakura cheered in excitement and jumped to her feet. She was the youngest sister at nineteen and she was rather spoiled. Licht hoped that her younger sister would mature out of her vain personality with age. “Mikuni, can I borrow money? I already spent my allowance on my new bonnet.”

“Sakura, we cannot afford to buy you a new dress every time you step out of the house. I’m certain that you will find a suitable gown in your closet.” Mikuni told Sakura sternly. She turned to her parents and her backs straightened. “I don’t agree with your plan to marry us off, as though that will solve the issue. I will find a way for the house to stay in our family.”

“You have always been a headstrong woman.” He sighed. “JeJe, make tea for us. It should help calm Mikuni.”

“JeJe, escort me to the stables. I want to oversee Misono’s riding lesson and whether Tetsu is caring for her properly.” Mikuni purposely spoke over her father. JeJe stopped next to her and she placed her hand on the crook of his arm. She began to leave the room with him. She only looked back to her parents to say: “For the sake of my sisters, I wish you a long and healthy life. I want you to know that I’m disappointed by both of you.”

Licht watched Mikuni leave and she debated if she should go after her. She knew her well enough to understand that her sister would prefer to be alone to think. As she closed the lid on her pianoforte, she decided she should find her fifth sister, Mahiru. She didn’t want her to return home to the tense atmosphere and be confused. She could explain the situation to her so she would be prepared at least.

She wrapped a shawl around her and she left the house. Licht thought of the different places her sister could be on the estate and she immediately walked to the stream. They loved to play in the shallow water when they were children and Mahiru still loved the spot. She could trust to find her next to the stream with a sketchbook on her lap.

Licht passed the horse stable and crossed the field to reach the creek that bordered their property. She stared at the grand manor that rested on the other side of the creek. Her mother said the Servamp family would move into the estate in a week. She didn’t agree with her plan to arrange marriages for them. She was a little curious about the family though. Even lost in thought, her feet were familiar with the path and she could walk to the creek easily.

In the distance, she could see her sister. Mahiru sat on a wooden swing that hung from the tree overlooking the lake. She didn’t call out to her immediately because she wanted to play a childish prank on her. She crept behind her sister so she wouldn’t notice her immediately. The moment Mahiru stopped drawing, Licht jumped forward and lightly grabbed her shoulders. “Surprise, Mahiru!”

“Licht?” She gasped and almost fell off the swing. Mahiru placed her feet on the ground and rocked her body back so she was looking up at Licht. “Is it time for lunch already? I was certain that the bell only rang ten times. I’ll start cooking. Is there anything particular you want to eat?”

The sisters would do the chores around the house to help save money. They had to depend on each other while they were growing up. Their father was often gambling and their mother only doted on Sakura. Mikuni’s efforts to save their family home inspired the others to do the same. Licht wanted to become a pianist, Misono helped Mikuni and Mahiru worked with the house’s staff.

“I came to warn you that Mikuni had another fight with father about the family estate. I didn’t want you to be blindsided when you return home.” The swing seat was wide enough for two people so Licht sat next to her sister. She lightly pushed the swing into motion with her feet and Mahiru mirrored her movements. She told her about their father’s will as they swinged slowly.

Mahiru stared at the sketchbook on her lap where she had drawn their house. They had countless memories connected to their home and she couldn’t think of leaving everything behind. “Father is still in good health so we still have time for the will to be changed. Perhaps, the title can be given to Uncle Toru. I trust him not to throw us out. I would prefer if Mikuni was given the house but it’s nearly impossible.”

“By the law of arrogant men, property cannot be owned by property. We are so much more than what they see us as. Women should be provided the same rights as men.” Licht spat. Her anger became a cunning grin and she said: “In the event that the house does fall into Haruto’s hands, we must welcome him with a feast.”

“Extending an olive branch could help us keep the house.” Mahiru nodded. “We can explain to him that it’ll be best for everyone to have Mikuni run the estate.”

“I had planned to poison his wine. We shall keep his death a secret and tell the lawyers that he is simply on a business trip. We can live in our home indefinitely. Though, we will need to find a safe way to dispose of his body.” Licht suggested. Mahiru knew that she was partially joking with her outlandish suggestion and she laughed. She wanted to ease the tense atmosphere with the joke.

“Licht, you must stop reading those gothic novels. They’re quite macabre. Maybe we can get away with your plan because the constable will not suspect women of being so ruthless.” Mahiru stopped the swing and she stared at the garden across the lake. “Do you remember how we would cross the creek to pick the flowers on Hanafield? It’ll be dangerous to sneak into the garden now that it’s being rented.”

“Well, the Servamps won’t be here until next week. We should pick flowers while we still can. No one will notice if a few goes missing.” Licht jumped off the swing and took her sister’s hands. She lightly tugged her off the swing and then pulled her towards the creek. A fallen tree reached over the water and they used it as a bridge.

“We shouldn’t trespass on someone’s property, Licht. We were young when we went to pick flowers from Hanafield’s garden and we didn’t know that they belonged to someone else.” Mahiru followed her sister even though she felt a little concerned. She had always admired how free-spirited Licht was. “We should only pick the wildflowers next to the creek.”

“Alright. But we should collect enough to make flower crowns for Mikuni and Misono and all of the horses in the stables!” Licht decided and Mahiru nodded in agreement.

They reached the end of the fallen tree and Licht held onto her sister’s hand to keep her balance as she stepped down. The wood was slippery but she wasn’t afraid of falling into the creek. Her slippers were flat and allowed her to walk easier than heels. The two sisters didn’t notice the horses grazing on the grass downstream from the log.

“You shouldn’t be trespassing on this land, Ladies. May we escort you back to the village?” A voice behind her caused Licht to turn her head slightly to see who it was. She took her eyes off the ground and she placed her feet on a loose tree branch. She felt herself fall backwards and her stomach dropped. Licht didn’t want to drag her sister into the water as well so she let go of her hand.

Mahiru called her name but her voice was quickly muffled by water. Between the cold water and the impact of the water, Licht was disorientated. She managed to turn herself in the water to see sister reach out to her but someone held her back. The layers of Licht’s dress made it difficult to swim to the surface. Her lungs burned but she knew she couldn’t breathe in as her body screamed for her to.

Suddenly, a warmth surrounded her hand.

Licht was pulled out of the creek and she could finally breathe again. She clung to the creek’s bank and took a moment to collect herself. A hand patted her back and she found it easier to breathe with the light touch. She wasn’t able to thank the person who saved her before Mahiru took her attention. Her sister knelt in front of her and immediately placed a shawl around her wet shoulders.

“Did you hit your head, Licht? Do you feel dizzy? We must take you to the doctor to see if you have a concussion or hurt.” Mahiru insisted. Even though she was the middle sister, she would mother her sisters. “Thank the gods that this gentleman was here to save you. Let me help you out of the water, Licht. Keep the shawl around you.”

Mahiru’s words made Licht realize that her clothes were soaked through. She was grateful that she wore a dark blue dress and it didn’t reveal anything. Licht tied the shawl around her shoulders before she took the hand Mahiru held out to her. She climbed out of the water and looked back into the creek. The man who saved her had his back turned to her and she assumed it was out of politeness.

“Thank you,” Licht said to him. The blond man turned to face her and she thought that he had a handsome face. He had jumped into the water to save her without hesitation so he was likely a kind man.

“We would love to speak with you gentlemen longer but I must take my sister to the doctor. She also needs dry clothes.” Mahiru interrupted them and Licht knew that she was right. They exchanged a polite goodbye as they left. Licht heard water splash behind them and she assumed the man had climbed out of the water. She wondered if she’ll get the chance to thank him for saving her and learn his name.

She grew up in the countryside so she knew most of the residents. Licht didn’t recognize him though. She looked over her shoulder to the blond man. He walked to another man and she recognized that he was the one to stop Mahiru from jumping after her. Their appearances didn’t resemble each other but the way they regarded each other reminded her of siblings.

Then, she overheard their conversation.

“Who do you think they were, Kuro? Their clothes are refined but their manner doesn’t reflect that. Her sister tried to jump into the water. I know she intended to help her sister but she wouldn’t have been able to do much. At least you were there to stop her. Which family do you think they belong to?”

“Hyde, you shouldn’t call her sister— Hyde?” Kuro yelled in shock when a slipper flew past him to strike his brother. His voice was drowned out by Licht’s rage.

“How dare you speak lowly of my sister, Shit Rat? Apologize or face me in a duel!” Licht yelled. She loved her family and she wouldn’t allow someone to disrespect them. She took off her other slipper to throw at him but her sister stopped her. Mahiru knew her words were far from a threat and she tried to pull her back. “Never step onto my creek again!”

Hyde couldn’t pull himself out of his shock to respond to her. He didn’t intend to insult her family and upset her. He wasn’t able to apologize before she was gone. Beside him, Kuro sighed: “That was a terrible way to introduce ourselves to the neighbours.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mother made it clear that she believes Sakura is the only one of us five who will catch the attention of a Servamp. Why must we waste time at this party as well? I would prefer to be home with my piano.” Licht lifted her champagne glass to sip her drink. She was stopped when Mahiru placed her hand over the glass and gently forced her to lower the cup to the table.

The town was holding a public ball to welcome the Servamp. The family was known for their wealth and generous donations so the mayor couldn’t be happier to hear that they rented the Hanafield manor. Licht thought the party was disingenuous at best. She didn’t enjoy crowds but their mother forced her to attend the ball. Their mother thought it was the perfect opportunity to meet the family. She sat at a table with her sisters and watched the others dance.

“This night will quickly turn to ruin if you drink wine, Licht. Not a single person in our family can hold their alcohol.” Mahiru warned her and swapped her drink for tea. “I understand that you find this party troublesome but it’s rude to refuse an invitation from the mayor. Furthermore, we should be here to protect our dear sister. Who knows what troubles mother will create to match Sakura with a Servamp? Mother considers her the most beautiful.”

Licht knew how modestly Mahiru spoke of herself and she didn’t know if it was for politeness or an insecurity she felt. She wanted to encourage her sister. “Sakura is beautiful but you’re more so. Your appearance can catch a man’s attention but it’s your bright mind that will capture their heart. Though, I would miss you if you decide to marry and leave.”

“Thinking simply, I cannot leave my sisters either. I would worry every minute I’m away from our home. You and Mikuni would set the house aflame the moment you two step foot into the kitchen.” Mahiru meant to joke with her sister but she couldn’t bring herself to laugh. She lifted her drink to her lips and sighed softly. The mention of their home reminded of their father’s will and how they could lose everything.

Licht could read Mahiru’s thoughts through her brown eyes. Even she knew that the ball was no place to discuss such a private matter. Her grip around the cup tightened until her knuckles became white under her gloves. She wished she could help Mikuni find a way to keep their home. She wasn't as knowledgeable about business or laws since her passion was music.

In the corner of her eyes, she noticed a group enter the ballroom. The entire room fell silent in awe of the family even before the footman introduced them. “Presenting the Servamps.”

The footman listed the siblings’ names but Licht barely heard his voice. She felt as if she was once again plunged into the creek and he was standing before her. The blond man who helped her the previous day was a Servamp and standing in the opened doorway. The cold shock she felt instantly became a burning rage when she recalled how he mocked her sister. She jumped to her feet to confront him once more.

“Do you intend to courtesy politely as they pass, Licht? If not, it’s best you sit back down. Let’s not cause a scandal.” Mikuni whispered the warning to her. They had told Mikuni and Misono about the encounter after they returned home soaking wet. She never expected the two men were a part of the Servamp family. “You may dislike him but open hostility is only excusable for men.”

Mikuni understood Licht’s anger but she also knew how the party would judge her sister if she attacked the blond Servamp. She leaned back in her chair and watched the Servamps cross the room towards them. She didn’t know why they would approach their table when they were a modest family with a more modest rank. Her voice lowered to a whisper as she addressed Licht. “It is unwise to confront him directly but I imagine you’re smart enough to think of other ways.”

Mikuni stood as the Servamps stopped before their family. She took the edge of her gown delicately into her hands and then made a shallow courtesy to greet them. She kept her thoughts hidden behind a wall of politeness and rehearsed greetings. “Welcome to the countryside, my lord. I hope you find our humble town to your liking. I am Mikuni Alicein Eve. May I introduce you to my sisters?”

“My brothers have already met two of your sisters. Though, they weren’t able to exchange a proper introduction. We wanted to come and apologize for the rudeness. I am the youngest, Snow Lily Olive Servamp.” He introduced himself and bowed. Then, Lily stood and light nudged his brother forward. “This is my eldest brother, Kuro Sleepy Ash Servamp.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Lord Servamp.” Mahiru greeted him politely and went on to introduce the rest of her family. Kuro bowed in return and Licht noticed how he had specifically regarded Mahiru with the gesture. “Thank you for stopping me from falling into the creek. Your brother saved my sister as well.”

“You may call me Kuro. I have so many siblings and our conversation will easily become confusing if you use our surname. I was never one for titles anyways.” Kuro told her. He hoped that he wasn’t being too forward with the offer. Often, only people who were close would casually refer to each other by their first name.

Mahiru appeared surprised at first but then her eyes softened into a smile. She held out her hand to him and said, “Then I insist that you use my name as well.”

“Mahiru,” He repeated her name. Kuro gently took her hand into his and lifted her fingers to his lips. The polite gesture left a lingering warmth on her gloved hand even after he let her go.

“Hyde, you should introduce yourself to the family as well.” Lily spoke to a shorter blond man. Mikuni interrupted them before they could speak.

“You’re the youngest of your family but remarkably polite and honourable. I would say that those are traits your older brothers have taught you. But, if your brothers knew their manners, they would have introduced themselves and apologized rather than having the role fall onto their young brother. As the eldest of my sisters, I would never ask them to apologize on my behalf.” Mikuni’s compliment to Lily was lined with barbed words.

“Mikuni, I think their good character was shown when they saved us.” Mahiru didn’t think it was fair for her sisters to antagonize the family after only one meeting. She understood that they mainly wanted to defend her honour and she tried to show them that she wasn’t affected by Hyde’s comment. “Kuro, I heard that your family will be moving into the estate next to ours and we will be neighbours. I would like to extend an olive branch between our family with a dance. Will you take a turn around the room with me?”

“It would be a pleasure.” Kuro held out his arm to her. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and he led her onto the ballroom. Mahiru looked over her shoulder to silently speak with them. She mouthed for them to be cordial with the Servamps. Licht rolled her eyes at her motherly warning but she nodded in understanding. As much as she disliked Hyde for his comment, she wouldn’t make her sister upset.

Licht sat at the table again and only partially listened to Mikuni converse with the Servamps. She wasn’t as sociable as Mikuni or Mahiru and she found it difficult to join a conversation with strangers. She leaned towards Misono who sat next to her. “Both Mikuni and Mahiru are distracted. Perhaps, we can sneak into the library. I heard the mayor has imported a collection of Shakespeare plays.”

“They’ll eventually discover that we left the party and, no doubt, lecture us.” She whispered back.

“But we would already have our prize.” Her laughter was surprisingly light for the mischief she intended.

“Then, we must ask the caterer if they have sweets so we can return home with many treasures from our adventures.”

“Pardon me, Eve.” Hyde’s voice interrupted their conversation as he sat in the seat across from her. Licht was slightly irritated that his presence brought Mikuni’s attention back to them and they could no longer sneak away. He said, “I didn’t intend to insult your sister with my comment. But offense has been made and I would like to apologize. The next song will be starting in a few minutes. Do you dance, Eve?”

“Not if I can help it. Regrettably, I am not very graceful on my feet. I dare say that my dancing is barely a step above the way you floundered in the water yesterday.” Despite her comment, Hyde only laughed. She had expected him to be offended yet he wore an amused grin. “You don’t need to sit with us because you feel it’s the polite thing to do.”

“I find your family much more fun than the other guests here. I like that you speak your mind. It must be because you’re from a large family. We have that in common.” Hyde nodded towards Kuro and Mahiru dancing together. “They’re getting along. Our cross will pass more often if they truly become friends. Will you forgive me for my comment about your sister and forgive me?”

Her sister had already forgiven him and Licht didn’t have a reason to be upset on her behalf. Licht thought Hyde was rude but his family appeared kind. “You have four siblings. Even a large manor like Hanafield must feel crowded with so many people. Are you planning to live in the countryside? Wealthy folks like you tend to vacation here and spend the rest of your time in London.”

“There are actually eight of us all together.” He told her and her eyes widened. Licht had thought her family of five was large. Her reaction made him chuckle since he thought it was endearing and he wanted to see her other expression. “Three of my siblings decided not to come to the party. My brother, Doubt, has been working in this town for a while now. He said this is a quiet town and we decided to move here too.”

“Your family is rather famous so I’m surprised that we haven’t heard about a Servamp working in our town.” Misono said.

“He wanted to have a normal life so he changed his name before he moved here. We still keep in contact.” Hyde explained and Licht became curious about who his brother could be. From the way he smiled as he spoke of his family, she knew that he cared about them. “Doubt never enjoyed parties like this. Kuro doesn’t either but Lily convinced him to come.”

“Do you like parties?” Licht asked.

“With the right company.” He shrugged. “Though, this is the first time I’ve met someone interesting like you at a party.”

* * *

“Do you see Tetsu? I would like to ask him for another crab cake.” Misono asked Licht as they walked through the ballroom. She scanned the crowd and searched for the tall man. Licht knew that Misono’s true wish was to speak with the man rather than order food. Her sister could be shy and stubborn so she wouldn’t admit her feelings to others easily.

“Tetsu has many jobs, doesn’t he? He works at his family business, helps care for our horses and now he’s a waiter. He has a shift tomorrow but he’ll likely be tired after working throughout the night. You should talk to Mikuni and ask her to give Tetsu a day off. You and him can go horseback riding for fun.” Licht suggested and Misono blushed as she imagined it. It was clear to see that she had a crush.

“Do you think we’ll be able to convince Mikuni to let us ride into town? You know how protective she can be.” Due to Misono’s weak body, she could easily become sick and her sisters would fret over her. “I would like to buy a present for Mikuni. She has been stressed ever since she found Father’s will. The cakes that Eva sells always bring a smile to her face.”

“I can act as your escort during your walk with Tetsu. Mikuni can trust me to kick anyone who harms our precious little sister. Not even a giant like Tetsu is safe from a sister’s wrath. He might be a giant but we’re a family of angels.” Licht joked and patted her sister’s back. “I heard angel wings flutter when you dance with a person you love. You should ask Tetsu to dance with you.”

“That’s far too forward, Licht. I could never do that.” Misono’s face became red and she looked towards the ground to hide it. She was disappointed that she couldn’t dance with Tetsu because he was serving food to the guests. She admired how confident her older sisters were and she wished she could be more like them. They had always been supportive to her.

They stopped when they heard their mother’s voice. “Licht! Misono! I must speak with you two at this moment. Come with me.”

Their mother forced her way between them and took Licht and Misono’s arm. She dragged them to the corner of the room where the party wouldn’t be able to overhear them easily. Licht didn’t know why their mother appeared so frantic since the party had been uneventful. “Did something happen, Mother? I can find Mahiru and Mikuni if you feel unwell.”

“How could you not introduce your little sister to the Servamps when they approached our table? I heard rumours that Mahiru danced with Sleepy Ash. Do you know how sad Sakura was after she heard that? He would’ve danced with her if he saw how beautiful she was.” Her voice was a harsh whisper but it caused Misono to flinch slightly.

Licht stepped in front of her little sister to protect her from their mother’s glare. “Sakura was dancing and we couldn’t tell her immediately without being rude. I told you about my meeting with the blond demon who spoke poorly of Mahiru. He is a part of the family and I don’t think someone so rude will be right for Sakura. I’m certain that she’ll catch the eye of someone better.”

“You’re right.” Their mother nodded. “But I would still prefer to match Sakura with a prestigious family like the Servamps. She’ll be the one to save our family from destitution. Mikuni is much too focused on the business to find a family and Mahiru is such a wallflower. I doubt anyone will ask Misono to dance either.”

“Mother!” Licht yelled over her and her shout drew the attention of the entire room. She didn’t recoil from the stares and she kept her back straight. Even if she was her mother, she wouldn’t allow a person to insult her sisters. “My sisters are all brilliant and it’s a shame their own mother can’t see that.”

She turned away from her and pulled Misono away. Mikuni and Mahiru quickly joined them. She placed a hand on Misono’s shoulder. “This ballroom is too crowded. We should go outside for some fresh air.”

Before she could escape with her sister, Licht crashed into a person standing behind her. She felt something cold spill onto her dress and she looked down to see red wine staining her bodice. She looked up into eyes that were the same colour as the wine. Hyde smiled sheepishly and set aside his wine glass. “I’m sorry, Lichtan, I’ll pay for a new dress. For now, please take my napkin.”

“You don’t need to give me your napkin. I can wash this off better by myself.” She didn’t put much importance in clothes. She hooked her arm around Misono and walked away. “At least the demon gives us an excuse to leave.”

* * *

Licht held a candle close to the bookcase so she could read the titles of the book. After the scene in the ballroom, Misono was likely upset. She thought a book would help her feel better so she visited the library. Her friend worked at the library and he allowed her to search for a book to borrow. She walked around the bookcase and she was surprised to see a person sitting against the wall.

The lantern next to the man illuminated his face and she was surprised to see that it was Hyde. The library was closed and others shouldn’t be able to enter. He noticed her approach and he glanced up from the book on his lap. The room was dark with only sparse candlelight around them but he could see her shock. She had expressive blue eyes.

“I didn’t break into the library. I promised the mayor that I would make a generous donation to the library if he allows me to visit whenever I want.” He told her and closed the book. Hyde held up the library’s key to show her he was being truthful. “After a party, I like to read alone and a library after dark is the best place. Are you here in search of a book as well, Angel Cakes? I can help you find it.”

“I’m not much of a reader but my sister likes them. The only writers I know are the popular ones like Shakespeare. I wanted to borrow one of his plays from the library for her.” Licht ran her fingers over the spines of the book and she searched for the section that held the plays. Hyde stood and then he took down a few books.

“Shakespeare is famous for his tragedies but he has written a few comedies as well. They might cheer up your sister. Here, this is _Midsummer Night’s Dream_. She might also like this one.” Licht took the books from him and read the summary on the back. He mentioned that the book would lift her sister’s spirits and she wondered if he was referring to the scene her mother caused. He didn’t push the subject though.

“Thank you. She’ll like this one.” Licht slipped the books into her bag. Hyde leaned against the bookcase and stopped her from leaving immediately.

“I overheard your mother’s words to your sister. They were unfair. I planned to ask her to dance to prove your mother wrong but I ruined your dress instead.” Hyde had seen Licht defend her sister and he was impressed by her passion. “My siblings thought you sisters were wonderful when they spoke with them. You already know how great they are, don’t you, Lichtan?”

“I am an angel and it’s my duty to protect me sisters.” Licht’s voice was firm with her conviction. Hyde smiled at her declaration and he pushed himself off the shelf. He returned to the candle where he was reading earlier. He was much kinder than she first thought he was but she didn’t know if she should change her first impression of him yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikuni didn’t bother to knock on Misono’s bedroom door before she entered. The room was dark but she had to note that smoke lingered over the candle as if the fire was recently doused. She turned away from the candle and looked to her sisters sleeping on the floor of Misono’s room. The sight reminded her of their childhood where they would make forts and tents to camp on the ground.

She could easily conclude that her sisters were pretending to sleep so they wouldn’t have to start their morning chores. The sun was only beginning to rise so Mikuni didn’t see a reason to wake them. The amber hue of sunrise was tainted with grey rain clouds. They had time before the rooster would wake the town. She knelt next to her sisters and adjusted the blanket over them. Her eyes fell onto the book next to Licht’s pillow, A Midsummer Night’s Dream.

When they returned from the party, Mahiru suggested the sisters sleep in the same room and read the play Licht had brought for Misono. Mikuni knew that the suggestion was to lift Misono’s spirits after their mother’s hurtful words so Mikuni agreed. Her only condition was for them to sleep before midnight because they needed to wake early to care for the horses.

She had to finish the bookkeeping for the night so she told them to sleep first. Since they attended the ball, Mikuni stayed up later than she usually would. She was disappointed that she fell asleep in her office and missed the sleepover with her sisters. She placed the play on the desk and lit the candle again. “I know you’re merely pretending to be asleep, Ladies. While I was walking down the hall, I could hear you three reading the play. It’s not good for your eyesight to read in the dark.”

“Then we shall switch from reading the play to discuss our new neighbours? Licht told us that Hyde was the one to suggest the comedy.” Misono said and gestured for Mikuni to lay down with them. Despite how Mikuni knew it would be more responsible to start the day, she settled onto a pillow instead. “Perhaps we shall see them if we go to the theater. Mahiru will have the opportunity to speak with Kuro again.”

“Mother has voiced her approval of them due to their wealth but I dare say we must protect each other from them. We cannot trust them. Hyde called Mahiru mad when she is clearly an angel! He also bribed the mayor to sneak into the library.” Even as she spoke, Licht thought of her talk with Hyde earlier that night. She rolled onto her stomach and stared out the window to Hanafield manor in the morning light. “There is also their brother who lives in the town under a false name. Who do you think he is?”

“Kuro said his brother has his reasons to hide their family name. We shouldn’t pry. They aren’t a traditional noble family but we shouldn’t judge them. Our peers would say we’re far from conventional women and we know how hurtful it is to be called such.” Mahiru reminded them. The four sisters each had their own passion and they wanted to do more with their skills than call it a hobby. “People are far too complex to judge who they are after only one meeting.”

Mahiru thought of Kuro and pulled her blanket to her lips to hide her grin. She was certain her sisters would tease her for the budding crush. “At first glance, Kuro appears to be the perfect lord with how handsome he is. He can’t dance though. He stepped on my feet several times but his effort was so earnest and charming that I accepted another dance when he asked. I’ve never danced so much in a night.”

“All the mothers at the ball must’ve been jealous of you for catching Lord Ash’s fancy. I’m certain he spent half the night dancing with you. The rest of the night, he spent smiling at you. I would venture to say he’s smitten with you, Mahiru.” Mikuni laughed.

Heavy knocks pounded on the wall and it startled them. Licht instinctively placed her hand on Misono’s shoulder to protect her younger sister. She relaxed when Sakura’s voice travelled through the wall. “I’m trying to sleep! Quiet down!”

“Sakura does have a point. It’ll be better to continue our conversation while we do the morning chores. We won’t be bothering the ones still asleep.” Mahiru said and sat up. “We can’t waste the morning. The stable hands will come soon and I want to make something warm for them to eat. Will you help me, Misono? You can give something special to Tetsu.”

“What? Why would you mention Tetsu specifically in such a way? I don’t have any feelings for him.” Misono insisted with a bright blush.

“Oh, don’t be so upset. Mahiru is teasing you about your crush on Tetsu because you brought up her crush on Kuro earlier.” Mikuni laughed when both of her sisters tried to deny her feelings. She stood and placed the pillows back onto the bed. They cleaned the room and Licht’s eyes fell onto the play Hyde gave her. She made a note to herself to return the book to the library.

She wondered if she would see him once again since he appeared to enjoy reading. Hyde’s teasing grin from the day they met contradicted the soft smile he had at the library. He had heard their mother insult Misono and intended to ask her to dance. She didn’t know if he was motivated by pity or compassion. But the thoughtfulness in his red eyes made her heart stumble for a reason she couldn’t need. Licht cared for her sister and she was happy to see someone treat them kindly.

She didn’t know why she couldn’t stop picturing his face. Licht pulled her thoughts away from the man and she followed her sisters out the door. They went through their morning routine. Their family’s wealth was modest so they couldn’t afford a robust staff to care for the house. The sisters loved the aging building and they would help the staff maintain the home of their memories.

There was a knock on the front door and Licht glanced at the time. It was far too early for their stable hands to arrive and they would usually knock on the back door. Licht answered the door but she didn’t recognize the man on the other side. He bowed politely to her and held out a letter. “Good morning. I am the footman for the Servamps and they asked me to deliver you this invitation.”

“Thank you.” Licht was surprised by the invitation but she took the letter into her hand. She closed the door and she carried the letter to her sisters. She tore off the seal and opened it to skim the words. Mikuni was the first one to notice her reading.

“What is that?” Mikuni asked and looked over her shoulder. “The Servamps are inviting us to morning tea? I didn’t think we had made such a good impression on them to do such. The letter names all of us but my intuition tells me that this is clearly meant for Mahiru. The letter mentions that it was a pleasure to dance and she was the only one to dance with a Servamp.”

“I would love to have tea with the family.” Mahiru took the letter and searched for the line Mikuni mentioned. She smiled to herself once she found it. Then, she folded the letter and placed it on the counter. “But we will be far too busy to pay them a visit. I need to work with the staff to plan for Haruto’s visit next week. Mikuni will be too occupied with the family business to do so.”

“I’m sure Misono can handle the horses while I arrange everything for our cousin.” Mikuni waved away her protest. “Misono has been working with me and the family business for a year now and she can handle it for the day. If you want to go, you can without worrying about us. Do you want to attend the morning tea as well, Licht?”

“Since we went to the party last night, I wasn’t able to practise my piano like I usually would. I planned to compensate for that time by practising an extra two hours today.” Licht could see how excited Mahiru was by the invitation and added: “I would go to protect Mahiru from that demon but his siblings will be there. She should be safe having tea with them.”

“Thank you.” Mahiru beamed a smile at her sisters and held the letter close to her chest. “We would sneak into Hanafield’s garden and play. This will be my first time inside the manor. I will ask them to invite you three another time so you can see it as well. I’m so excited. Oh, we should tell mother and have the carriage prepared before the rain starts.”

Mahiru placed the letter in her pocket as she left the kitchen to tell their mother. She quickly found her in the drawing room and she sat across from her. “Mother, I have been invited to have morning tea. May I take the carriage to visit them? They live next to us but the distance is too far to walk.”

“I have already promised Sakura that we would take the carriage to town and watch the officers enter town. There shall be a parade! She’s so excited to meet a soldier and I hope the weather doesn’t postpone the parade.” Her mother took Mahiru’s hand and patted it gently. She didn’t feel her mother’s warmth after she said: “We have thirty horses and you can ride one to visit your friend for tea. I need the carriage.”

“I understand, Mother.” Mahiru nodded to her. She told herself to look forward to having tea with the Servamps and the opportunity to speak with Kuro again.

* * *

“Is this the file that you were looking for, Misono?” Licht asked and held out the folder to her. While she wasn’t as business minded like Mikuni, she did her best to help when Misono asked for her assistance. Mikuni said she trusted her with the family’s business but she felt a little uncertain. She was happy to have Licht’s support. “Perhaps I can bring the piano into the office to play a song to motivate you.”

“You’re a strong angel but I doubt you can carry the pianoforte up the stairs. Even if you did, you’ll leave drag marks on the ground and Mahiru will scream the moment she sees that.” They laughed as they pictured Mahiru’s reaction. She glanced out the window and she noted how heavy the rain had become. “Mahiru hasn’t returned from morning tea yet. Do you think the mud has slowed the carriage?”

As if to answer their question, Mikuni entered the room clutching a letter. Licht immediately knew that something was amiss by her pale face. “The Servamps sent us a message. Mahiru has fallen sick with a cold. She rode a horse to their manor and it started to rain during the last mile of the journey. They’re treating her cold but the doctor says it might take the night for her to recover.”

“Mahiru should know better than to ride a horse in this weather. What on earth would persuade her to do so?” Licht took the letter from her sister. She knew Mikuni would never lie about Mahiru’s condition but she was in disbelief. She wanted to immediately go to the Servamp’s manor to see her condition and to ensure that she was being treated well. In the back of her mind, she was reminded that Misono needed her help with the family business. She loved both of her sisters.

Licht turned to Misono and there was an understanding between them without speaking. “You should go, Licht. I’m worried about Mahiru as well and I’ll feel better if one of us was there with her. Mikuni and I will stay here to deal with the family affairs. We’ll go to Hanafield once we complete the work here.”

“I’ll send you a more detailed letter about Mahiru’s condition the moment I see her.” Licht promised.

She gripped the letter in her fist as she ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Licht only stopped to put on a coat and her bonnet. In the corner of her eyes, she saw her mother step into the foyer. She thought her mother may question why she would run into the rain. She rushed to explain as she tied the ribbons of her bonnet.

“Mahiru has fallen sick from riding in the rain and I must go to her bedside. She is being cared for by the Servamps since they planned to have tea together.” Licht slipped her feet into her boots without lacing them, worried that Mahiru’s condition could worsen if she dawdled for even a moment. “I will ride Pegasus so there’s no need to prepare the carriage.”

“The morning tea was with the Servamps? If I knew, I would’ve allowed her to take the carriage and have her bring Sakura with her. That would’ve been the perfect opportunity for her to impress the family.” Her mother sighed and Licht bit her tongue. “Sakura will be so upset with Mahiru for not telling her. She was already disappointed that we couldn’t take the carriage into town due to this rain.”

“Your daughter has fallen ill yet you speak of the feelings of Sakura’s alone? You have more than one daughter, Mother! Hell, Mahiru has been more of a mother to your daughters and she’s the third oldest of us. You would match us with husbands in exchange for dresses and Father will do the same for money to gamble.” Her worry for Mahiru caused her frustration to boil until she couldn’t contain it. Licht’s yells could be heard throughout the house. She didn’t bother to listen to her mother’s reply before she stormed out the door.

* * *

Hyde stood on the perron staircase behind the manor and he was protected from the rain by the canopy above his head. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke. He could see the creek past their garden and he recalled his first meeting with Licht. Their footman sent the family a letter to inform them that Mahiru became sick in the rain.

Sharp blue eyes played on his mind and he pondered if Licht would visit them to see her sister. She threw her shoe at him for insulting Mahiru and yelled at her mother for hurting Misono’s feelings. It was easy to see that she cared more for her sisters than how society saw her. Hyde couldn’t help but respect her passion and conviction.

He put out his cigarette in the ashtray sitting on the stair rail. Hyde intended to return into the warmth of the manor but something past the creek caught his attention. The person was too far for him to know who the rider was but he could see that they were riding towards the creek. He stepped into the rain and walked down the stone staircase.

The creek was only a short walk from Hanafield’s garden so he was able to reach the water with a light jog. On the other side of the creek, the horse continued to sprint towards the water but the rider made no move to slow down. Hyde tried to call out to the person to stop but his voice was drowned out by the rain striking the creek.

His eyes widened when the horse leapt over the creek and landed a few feet next to him. Hyde pulled himself out of his shock and he grabbed the horse’s reins to force it to stop. He shouted up at the rider: “Are you mad to perform such a dangerous jump in this rain?”

“Let go of me, Demon! I need to see my sister.” Hyde recognized Licht’s voice only a moment before she kicked him. Their screams scared her horse and the animal instinctively rose onto its hindlegs. She was thrown from the saddle and she braced herself from the impact with the ground. Instead, she found herself in warm arms when Hyde caught her.

“Are you okay, Angel Cakes?” Hyde asked. His heart was still racing and he didn’t know which of them was more startled. He looked down at her in his arms and the first thing he noticed was the tears staining her cheeks. He assumed that they were caused by worry for her sister and he wanted to reassure her. Before he could, Licht pushed lightly on his chest.

He placed her on the ground and Licht moved in front of the horse. With a simple hand on the horse’s muzzle, it became calm. Licht spoke to the horse in a soft voice and he was surprised by how lulling it was. “It’s okay, Pegasus. I was upset but I shouldn’t have rode so recklessly in the rain. When we return home, I will brush you and give you apples.”

“Our staff can care for your steed.” Hyde offered. He took off his jacket and held it over her head so she would be sheltered from the rain. The hem of her dress was coated in mud and her hair was dishevelled from the ride. Yet, she was still beautiful with her sharp blue eyes. “Your sister is well. The doctor said she only needs rest to recover.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Licht relaxed and stroked her horse’s mane. “Thank you for taking care of my sister and offering to help my horse. I want to see Mahiru right away.”

“I’ll walk you to the guest room where she’s sleeping.” He nodded. Hyde wanted to ask why she appeared so upset earlier but he didn’t know if it was his place to do so. He changed the subject and said, “I’ll have the staff prepare a towel and warm tea for you. We wouldn’t want you to catch a cold as well. Anyways, I owe you a dress after I ruined the one you wore to the ball.”

“You’re housing my sister while she’s sick. We can consider ourselves even.” She said and looked up at him. He held his jacket over her head and she felt surrounded by warmth.


End file.
